1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to light emitting elements, and more particularly to a light emitting element powered by an AC source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting elements are often driven by a DC source. However, the drive circuit of the light emitting element is not cost-effective.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.